The present invention relates to a packet of material for absorbing and immobilizing liquid after the liquid comes in contact therewith.
By way of background, the liquid absorbing and immobilizing character of sodium polyacrylate is known. A small amount of this material will absorb and immobilize a relatively large quantity of an aqueous solution by forming a gel-like material when it reacts therewith.